Not a Joke
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Kazuki can't kill his friend. But he doesn't want to die. Life is about choices, but what will he choose?


Disclaimer: I don't own di(e)ce...

* * *

"I don't want to kill you." Kazuki whispered. His hands clutched his head and he squeezed his eyes shut. He truly loved Haruki more than anything. Why couldn't they be together? Why did this damn game have to separate them? "But… I don't wanna die either!"

Sion peeked his head into the room, wondering if he should call his 'King' to eat. Looking around the room, he saw Kazuki sleeping on the bed, looking quite disheveled. Sion decided against waking him up. Making a mental note to himself to save the food for later, he left the room.

"I want to meet with him."

"No."

"In private."

"NO!" Sion yelled. Kazuki glared at him.

"I'm going no matter what!" Kazuki ran out of the house that he once called home.

"Move. I'd like to speak with Haruki."

"I refuse." The man that stood in front of him was the opposite of Sion. His hair was jet black and he had a menacing glare. He didn't look like the compassionate type. "Move."

"_Let him in."_ Kazuki recognized the voice as his Haruki's. But it was just a bit off… his voice was... cold.

"Haruki!" Kazuki bounded over to his beloved friend, but was stopped at a gun point. "Don't come closer. Sion probably sent you. He advised you to come deal with this as soon as possible and to just kill me now didn't he." Kazuki didn't know what to say. This wouldn't have happened before, when everything was normal. Haruki was supposed to be overjoyed to see him! His footsteps echoed as Kazuki ignored the fact that a gun, that was most likely loaded, and kept walked towards his friend. Or… could they still be considered friends?

"Trust me." He knew that his friend had no reason to. He couldn't prove that he wasn't going to take a knife and stab… well Haruki anyways. There was nothing he could use to show that Haruki wouldn't be hurt by him. Haruki shouldn't have to go through so much pain. That's what he believed.

But, by some odd miracle, Haruki decided to trust him. It was a small thing, but when the gun was lowered, Kazuki felt an odd throb in his chest. He kept walking to where Haruki was sitting, and he straddled Haruki's legs and took their school uniform's tie from his pocket. "Trust me." Was all he said as he double knotted the ends of the fabric behind Haruki's head.

He didn't feel scared. Even though he was blindfolded, there was not a trace of fear. He hadn't wanted to trust him; he had been planning to kill Kazuki. But when he saw him, he knew he just couldn't do it.

"Hear me out? Please?" Did he have a choice? "I really like you, Haruki. I don't want to kill you." Well he just needed to bring that up at the _beginning_ of their conversation. "So we'll just have to settle this now." Haruki didn't say anything. "But please trust me. If one of us is going to die, it can't be Haruki. I like Haruki so you can't."

Haruki started attemping to trash around, but he found that his hands had been bound, though he didn't recall that happening. "Haruki… stay still okay?" No. He couldn't just stay still. He couldn't just let someone he loved die that easily. "Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to hurt you Haruki…"

_SLICE_

"NO!" He felt warm all over him. Warm liquid was splashed all over his clothes and he felt some of the drops run down the sides of his arms. A warm body collapsed onto him and he heard the pants from the darker haired boy in his ear. "Kazuki!" Arms wrapped around him tightly and the Haruki felt the blood seep into his own clothes.

"You're warm…" Haruki felt a nose nuzzle his cheek before a hard forehead collided with his shoulder. "S…lee…py…"

"Stop! Kazuki get someone you need help."

"Y…our fa…ult… soun…proof…"

"Stop joking around! Let me out! You need help now!"

"No… Do not…" Haruki kept struggling, he finally felt the ropes around his wrists loosen. With a final tug, the ropes fell off of his wrists and Haruki took of his blindfold. "Kazuki? Kazuki!"

Haruki didn't take the sight too well. He managed to turn so his vomit wouldn't spill onto his friend. "Kazuki, let's go." Haruki pushed his friend off him and at a painstakingly slow speed he dragged Kazuki to the door. "Hey! Someone! Help…"

* * *

"What happened?"

"Ah! Don't sit up!" The nurse tried to push the man back down onto the hospital bed.

"Kazuki! Where's Kazuki?"

"It's alright. Let him up." The nurse stepped aside as Sion walked towards him from the doorway.

"Where's Kazuki?" Haruki repeated. He glared at the pale man.

"I'll bring you to see him."

They walked down the hallway. Nurses and doctors parted leaving the middle of the hallway empty for them to pass. Haruki was led through the hospital. "This is it." The pair stopped in front of a blank door with no name plate on it. "Go on."

Haruki pushed open the door slowly. He took even steps... each slow and with control. His shoulders were tensed as if waiting for his friend to pop out of the closet to his right and tackle him. Now that they were older, Kazuki had gotten heavier. While he ran through situations that he hoped would happen in his head, Haruki had reached the hospital bed.

There was obviously a body. It was covered. Parchment paper was put over the body. Was it a corpse? Could it be? Why…

The room spun as he took a step backwards from the bed. "No… It's not possible…" He turned to Sion. "Funny joke alright? Now where is he?"

Sion looked away, his face full of pain.

"HE HAS TO BE ALIVE!" Haruki screamed. He dropped to the floor and covered his face with his hands. His shoulder shook as he tried to control his tears.

Sion stood at the doorway making no move to console the boy.

"He's dead." Sion said and he turned and walked away, leaving Haruki and the corpse.

* * *

The end.


End file.
